Fiction Faceoff Episode 6: Daisy vs Sally
by Catman1998
Summary: Royal's main color is brown and yellow as Mobius princess Sally Acorn from Sonic the Hedgehog clashes against Princess Daisy of Sarasaland from Super Mario. Which secondary female fan favorite brown princess will walk away from this bloodbath alive!


Fiction Faceoff

Episode 6: Daisy vs Sally

No research...just good old fashion bloodshed.

BEGIN!

The battle begins with Sally Acorn racing through Sarasaland as she was being chased by Egg Robo soldiers.

Sally: Crap. These guys just don't give up!

Sally then saw a castle in the distance and ran towards it.

Sally: I need to head inside to warn everyone about Robotnik's attacking minions!

But when she got inside the castle through the front door, it had been attacked by Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys, Bob-ombs, Whomps, and Pokeys. All of the castle guards were still alive, but were badly injured. Sally couldn't believe what she was seeing. Before she could process what was going on, the minions turned around and spotted her. Sally was caught.

Sally: Uh...hi gentlemen. Nice...weather we're having…?

Koopa #1: Hey, it's that squirrel princess the doc was telling us and the boss about!

Sally: (The doc? They have to be referring to Eggman!)

Before Sally could ask them any questions, they all charged right at her.

Koopa #1: Get that squirrel!

Sally: (Oh no. This isn't gonna go so well…)

Sally battled the minions for five minutes and emerged victorious. The minions did get a few hits into her, but she easily shrugged it off. She was about to walk over to one of the guards to ask him who these fiends were; but before she could, she was hit in from behind (in back of the head) with a robot head. When she had regain consciousness, she spotted a princess with brown hair and a yellow dress (the being Daisy, of course).

Daisy: Alright squirrel! Start explaining!

Sally: Who...who the heck are you?

Daisy: Hi! I'm Daisy of Sarasaland! Nice to meet-wait. Why am I saying hello to an anthropomorphic squirrel that Bowser sent, along with his minions and some weird looking robots, to attack **MY** kingdom and harm **MY** people?!

Sally: Bowser?! (So that must be the fiend who sent these creatures to attack this castle! I better convince this nut that I am not who she thinks I am.) Listen, my name is Sally Acorn, the princess of Mobius. I am not in affiliation with this Bowser freak. Just let me explain-

Daisy: LIAR!

Before Sally could finish, Daisy smacked a frying pan into her face. Furious, Sally grabbed the frying off of her face and threw it back at Daisy. Daisy dodged it Matrix style.

Sally: Well, I tried to be reasonable. But since you aren't going to do the same, you leave me no choice. Prepare to meet your end!

Daisy: Oh yeah?! *rips off her dress, revealing to be wearing her sports uniform* Come on!

Sally: (WHAT THE-)

Sally was confused at what she had just saw as the true fight began. Daisy rushed at Sally, but the squirrel princess regained consciousness and jumped over Daisy to dodge her. When Daisy charged again, Sally grabbed onto Daisy's head with her legs and flung into a wall that was across the otherside of the hallway. Daisy was dazed, but quickly recovered.

Daisy: (Alright, if that's how this rug wants to play, I'll play dirty my way.)

Daisy pulled out a smoke veggie and threw it right at Sally. When Sally tried to dodge it, it blew up right in front of her.

Sally: ACK!

The veggie exploded like a flashbang and stunned her. Sally couldn't see anything for about ten seconds as her vision was disabled.

Sally: (I can't see anything! Where-)

The second Sally regained her conscience and vision back, Daisy appeared out of nowhere at lightning fast speed and thrusted her fist deeply into Sally's stomach. She then started grinding and twisting her fist deeper and deeper into the squirrel princess' belly.

Sally: Oof!

But Daisy wasn't done yet. She 100 hit comboed Sally in the stomach before roundhouse kicking Sally in the face so hard that Sally went flying out of the castle. Sally crash landed into the tennis court outside the castle. As she tried to regain consciousness, she was hit in the face with a soccer ball.

Daisy: D-A-I-S-Y! What's that spell? DAISY! Uh 's right. Go Daisy! Uh huh. **DUH-AISY!**

Sally saw that the light brown part of her stomach (her soft spot) had turned beating red. She took several deep breaths while clutching her bruised belly.

Sally: (That multiple strike was a hard one. She definitely is no ordinary human being…)

She then saw that Daisy's back was turned. The squirrel then smirked.

Sally: Perfect…

Sally then ran up to Daisy and Chuck Norris kicked her in the back of the head. Daisy then went flying right into the fence and crashed right into it. Having her face bruised from the impact, she was enraged.

Daisy: (Why that darn squirrel! She's going to pay for tha-)

Sally: OH YO-HOO! Flower girl! Over here!

Daisy: Alright Ms. Squirrel! Now you've-oh crap…

Sally: I heard you were really good at sports. So I found this baby for you to practice on.

Sally was right next to a tennis launcher...which was aiming right towards Daisy.

Sally: I hope you have a tennis racket with you; because you won't be getting out of here without one...maybe...

Daisy: Oh you-!

Sally activated the launcher and multiple tennis balls fired upon Daisy. Daisy tried to find her racket, but it was nowhere to be seen. The balls were beating the devil out of her like Bob Ross did with his paintbrushes. After five minutes of never ending pain, Daisy realized her tennis racket was behind her back when she was flung to the fence the entire time. She grabbed it and-suddenly a baseball came right from behind and hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and saw that Sally had set up a baseball launcher that to was aiming for Daisy.

Daisy: Hey! No far!

Sally: You're the one who's not playing fair.

Daisy: All right...THAT DOES IT!

Daisy then transformed into her striker uniform. Sally was once again confused.

Sally: How many sports clothes do you have?!

Daisy: There's a lot of things you don't know about me. For instance: there's a reason why they call me the sports queen of the world.

Daisy lifted up her tennis racket and fired all the tennis balls back at the tennis launcher. The tennis launcher was obliterated as Sally was speechless. Daisy pulled out her baseball bat and pointed it at Sally.

Daisy: And now, your life ends here roadkill.

Sally: You're the one that's about to be roadkill.

Sally pulled out her glass blades and smirked back at Daisy.

Sally: Or shall I say...cut down?

Daisy: Grrrr! That's it! This ends here!

Sally slashed at the baseball launcher, which was then destroyed, and the two charged at each other. Their fight went on for about ten minutes as Daisy gained the upper hand as she beat the stuffings out of Sally while Sally got only a few kicks and stabs into Daisy. Daisy started choking the squirrel princess, but Sally kicked her off of her, punched her in the face twice, and then impaled her in the belly button with her (Sally) right glass blade. Daisy looked shocked as she stared at her impaled navel. Sally removed her glass blade from Daisy's stomach and then sliced the flower princess' belly in half with her left glass blade. The top half of Daisy fell clean off from her bottom half. Sally concealed her glass blades and rubbed her victory on Daisy corpse.

Sally: I had no choice. You forced me to do this. Oh well, better luck next time as they always say...only there won't be a next time.

Sally then walked off, leaving Daisy's corpse lying on the castle's tennis court.

Winner: Princess Sally Acorn

Next Episode: Larryboy vs Bibleman (VeggieTales vs Bibleman)


End file.
